Shepherd Dog
"Shepherd Dog" is an episode in season two. In this episode, Dog gets a job herding sheep for a Scottish woman. Characters *CatDog *Maggie MacDougall *Sheep Synopsis CatDog are sleeping in their bedroom. Cat is cranky as he waits for the clock to be 3 AM. When it reaches that time, he looks from his window. He discovers a truck hauling sheep which had some released. He tells the woman driving the truck that he is trying to sleep. Dog wakes up, where he finds sheep by the house. Dog chases the sheep, where they return to the trailer they belong to. Maggie praises Dog for putting her sheep back to the truck and wants him to guide her sheep. Cat refuse to let Dog get hired by Maggie, but Maggie persuades Cat to multiply Dog's pay after having unsuccessful sheep dogs in the past, which makes Cat and Dog to do the deal. In Maggie's ranch, Dog tells Cat that he must serve and protect them. Dog tells the sheep to do a performance, with Cat playing a bagpipe. Under Dog's guidance, the sheep performs "Can Can." Cat gets tired stops playing with the bagpipe. Dog tells the sheep to return to the field. Maggie appears, to CatDog and gives them four bags of dog chow, instead of money as Cat is hoping on. Dog eats the dog chow but Cat complains about not getting any money. In their bed, an injured Cat tells Dog to stop sheep herding. He complains that Dog already got enough food for his lifetime. Dog tells him that he still wants to herd sheep and wants to perform a stunt of sheep called the Shepherd's pyramid. He goes back to bed. Cat says he dislikes the sheep and especially Dog's Scottish phrases. The next day when Dog trains the sheep, Maggie asks Dog to load them into her truck. After Dog puts the sheep into the truck, he finds Cat dressed as a sheep. Thinking that he's a lamb, he puts him beneath the stacking sheep, forming the sheep pyramid. Dog discovers that the lamb is Cat. Cat tells Dog that he has a purpose in life without Cat involved. Maggie comes out of her house and when Dog is talking to her, she tells him she will take the sheep to a slaughterhouse. Dog becomes surprised when he realizes the sheep's fate, and the truck starts moving which causes Dog to bump constantly in the road. Cat gets Dog back to the truck telling him that he and the sheep needs him. Dog goes under the truck. As Maggie's truck climbs a steep incline, the sheep panics. After truck finishes its climb it bounces few times. Cat and the sheep believes that Dog is dead until when one crying sheep finds him unhitching Maggie's truck and the trailer. When CatDog's body gets too long, Cat looses grip of the trailer briefly. He tells Dog to let go of the truck. As Dog let's go, CatDog falls into the sheep. The trailer stops moving and Cat asks Dog what to do with the sheep. In CatDog's bedroom, Dog counts the sheep jumping over his bed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1999